


Do you trust me?

by Diana924



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: << Ti fidi di me? >> era stato questo che il capitano Lorca gli aveva chiesto e Ash conosceva già la risposta.





	Do you trust me?

<< Ti fidi di me? >> era stato questo che il capitano Lorca gli aveva chiesto e Ash conosceva già la risposta.

Non fidarsi del capitano Lorca sarebbe stato impossibile per lui, quell’uomo lo aveva salvato, gli aveva dato una nuova casa, un nuovo scopo e soprattutto una nuova vita. Quelli come lui non meritavano di vivere, aveva deluso tutti per poter pensare di poter tornare a essere un soldato eppure il capitano Lorca dietro l’uomo ferito e distrutto dai klingon aveva intravisto un soldato, qualcuno che poteva ancora dare una mano in quella guerra, e Ash gli aveva creduto.

Ash aveva ancora delle difficoltà a riadattarsi alla vita relativamente tranquilla di un equipaggio della flotta della Federazione ma sentiva che poteva farcela, se non per sé stesso almeno per Lorca che tanto aveva fatto per lui. Per quello stesso motivo una settimana prima approfittando di un momento in cui erano soli aveva preso il coraggio a due mani e si era letteralmente lanciato su quelle labbra lasciando di stucco l’altro. Gabriel Lorca però aveva preso quasi subito il controllo di quel bacio invece di allontanarsi o respingerlo, Ash si era sentito in paradiso nel sentire le mani dell’altro su di sé, ma aveva anche avvertito paura e disgusto, come accadeva quando era ancora prigioniero e subiva quelle attenzioni. Paura del contatto, paura di non essere all’altezza e paura che Gabriel Lorca lo ritenesse troppo rotto e danneggiato per qualcosa che non fosse la pietà.

Gabriel Lorca però sembrava avere le sue stesse ferite, o forse le aveva avute, e aveva saputo come aiutarlo, con una calma e una dolcezza che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato da uno con la sua reputazione. Era stato lui a mostrargli come poteva tornare a trovare piacevole quel contatto così intimo tra due persone, come poteva ricavarne nuovamente solamente piacere e come potesse lentamente tornare a fidarsi del prossimo.

Per questo in quel momento si trovava sul letto del capitano, nudo fino alla cintola e i polsi legati in maniera tale che non potesse liberarsi da solo. Secondo Lorca quel sistema lo avrebbe aiutato a lasciarsi andare e a fidarsi nuovamente del prossimo, ma nel vedere Gabriel che lentamente si liberava della sua uniforme l’unico desiderio di Ash era quello di farsi stringere dall’altro, di essere lui a togliergli l’uniforme e di baciare ogni singola porzione di pelle mentre lo faceva. Gabriel Lorca era un uomo nel fiore degli anni, il corpo maturo, sodo, allenato dalle tante battaglie e Ash adorava sentirlo sopra di sé, gli donava quella protezione che non credeva fosse possibile per lui.

Lorca sembrò aver intuito cosa gli stava passando perché si sedette sul letto e lentamente cominciò ad accarezzarlo sopra i suoi pantaloni ignorando di proposito la sua sempre più evidente erezione. Ash trattenne un gemito, le mani di Gabriel sapevano esattamente come toccarlo, quell’uomo lo comprendeva appieno in una maniera che Ash non avrebbe mai creduto possibile. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per Gabriel, qualsiasi cosa per l’uomo che l’aveva salvato, per il capitano Lorca che si stava prendendo cura di lui.

Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando sentì le mani di Gabriel abbassargli i pantaloni per poi cominciare ad accarezzare lentamente la sua erezione, se voleva farlo impazzire quello era sicuramente il sistema migliore pensò Ash. Gemette forte nel sentire la bocca dell’altro su di sé, non avrebbe dovuto farlo, non meritava un trattamento del genere, non lui si disse prima di cominciare a innervosirsi. E se avesse sbagliato qualcosa? Forse Gabriel voleva che lo fermasse, forse anche quello era un test si disse mentre il suo corpo lottava tra l’abbandonarsi al piacere e il desiderio di rimanere vigile. Se avesse avuto le mani libere avrebbe saputo cosa fare: allontanare Gabriel da quella posizione degradante e poi fare la stessa cosa su di lui. Prenderlo in bocca fin quasi a soffocare, leccarlo e succhiarlo come se ne andasse della sua vita e godere di come il capitano Lorca gli avrebbe scopato la bocca. Avrebbe potuto anche portare le mani sui capelli dell’altro per accarezzarli o addirittura incitarlo, imporgli il ritmo che voleva ma non ne era degno.

<< Rilassati Tyler, e fidati di me … lasciati andare e fidati di me >> gli suggerì Gabriel quando smise, le labbra gonfie e gli occhi che lo scrutavano come un predatore che ha appena trovato un lauto pasto. Gli ordinava di rilassarsi, di lasciarlo fare e Ash obbedì, avrebbe sempre obbedito a Gabriel. Chiuse gli occhi nel sentire le mani dell’altro che lentamente lo accarezzavano, aveva bisogno di più, ma non osava chiederlo.

Strinse i pugni quando l’altro iniziò a prepararlo, avrebbe voluto stringerlo a sé, desiderava così tanto toccare il corpo di Gabriel, fargli capire quanto lo desiderava, eppure non si era mai sentito così bene. Essere in balia dell’altro, alla sua più completa mercé o stava eccitando, doveva solo lasciarsi andare e cedere a Gabriel Lorca, fare tutto quello che voleva. Gemette il nome dell’altro quando Gabriel entrò dentro di lui dopo averlo scarsamente preparato, faceva male ma trovava quel dolore stranamente eccitante, voleva toccarlo, voleva baciarlo, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando Gabriel finalmente si dedicò alla sua bocca. Il suo corpo si muoveva con quello di Gabriel andando incontro alle sue spinte e godendo di quel contatto come mai gli era accaduto, se solo avesse potuto toccarlo … voleva solo poterlo sfiorare. Lorca sembrò averlo capito perché con gesti decisi lo liberò per portargli le mani sopra la nuca, stringendole tra le sue mentre Ash gemeva sempre più forte il nome dell’altro, che li sentissero pure, in quel momento non gl’importava. Voleva solo venire, abbandonarsi all’orgasmo ma non osava, non prima di Gabriel, non prima che costui gli desse ordini, doveva fidarsi dell’altro, doveva avere cieca fiducia in Gabriel Lorca.

<< Puoi venire ora … vieni per me Ash >> gli ordinò Gabriel e lui obbedì cedendo finalmente all’orgasmo, era tutto così perfetto, aveva assoluta fiducia in Lorca, lui lo aveva salvato e lui meritava la sua devozione e il suo amore, meritava che gli desse tutto sé stesso.

Accarezzò distrattamente i capelli del giovane Tyler che stava lasciando baci distratti sul suo torace. Il ragazzo era perfetto, la persona perfetta da dominare, era stato lui stesso a dargli quel potere e ne avrebbe approfittato al momento giusto. Una volta tornato a casa lo avrebbe voluto al suo fianco nella battaglia finale perché ogni imperatore meritava una regina, e Ash Tyler sarebbe stato la sua regina, fedele solo a lui ed eternamente riconoscente.


End file.
